The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant referred to by the cultivar name Sancerre. Sancerre was originated from a hybridization program in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands in 1985. The female parent was a cultivar named Jubilee. The male parent was proprietary hybrid number 38 which was developed and is maintained by me for sole use in planned breeding programs. Sancerre was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated parentage by me on Jul. 21, 1985 in a controlled environment in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands. The first asexual reproduction of Sancerre was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from initial selection on Nov. 6, 1985 in a controlled environment in Roelofarendsveen in The Netherlands. Horticultural examination of selected units initiated in November 1985 has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for Sancerre are firmly fixed and retained through generations of asexual reproduction. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice. The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of Sancerre, which in combination distinguish this Alstroemeria from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. The outer petals are heavily lobed, have finely dentate margins and have an attractive, predominantly purplish-pink color which is suffused with a slight red blush tone just below the green tips and is discernably lighter near the attachment points of these petals. PA0 2. The inner petals are characterized by a dramatic combination of colors and pattern of stripes. The two top inner petals have a predominantly creamy white ground color in the form of a broad band, occupying the central two thirds of each of these petals, which gradually blends into purplish-pink at both the apex and basal portions of each of these petals. These two top inner petals also have numerous distinctly conspicuous elongated spots or short stripes of deep purple in a uniform pattern with stripes increasing in length and width from the attachment point to the apex of each of these petals. The lower, inner petal is substantially purplish-pink and has fewer stripes of deep purple; the central portion of this petal has lighter, washed shades of purple pink. PA0 3. The contrasting white to creamy-yellow coloration of the wide band with dark distinct spotting of the two top inner petals, and the gradual shading of the band to the purplish-pink color that the extremes of these petals, give striking and attractive distinction to this variety which has not been seen in previous plants of this market class.